A rectifying device for a vehicular AC power generator includes an arc-shaped positive-side heat sink having a heat dissipation fin and supporting a positive-side diode as a rectifying element, and an arc-shaped negative-side heat sink having a heat dissipation fin and supporting a negative-side diode as a rectifying element. The rectifying device also includes a circuit board electrically connecting the positive-side diode and the negative-side diode to the tip portion of winding of a stator coil. At two spaced-apart positions inside the periphery of the arc-shaped circuit board, engaging projections are provided. These engaging projections are press-fit into respective corresponding holes of the positive-side heat sink and the negative-side heat sink and screwed to a rear bracket, while holding the positive-side heat sink and the negative-side heat sink. At substantially middle portions between three fixation holes, the engaging projections and the holes are respectively disposed for co-fastening and fixing the assembled rectifying device to a case such as the rear bracket. This suppresses vibration transmitted from a vehicle or the sympathetic vibration of the rectifying device resulting from the vibration of the AC power generator and reduces a mechanical load on each component (see, e.g., PTL 1).
PTL 2 discloses a rectifying device having a configuration including fitting projecting portions and holding holes. In this rectifying device, a positive-side heat sink (FIGS. 1 and 4 in PTL 2) including a wall portion extending long in an axial direction inside the periphery thereof and a plate-like negative-side heat sink including no heat dissipation fin are shown.
Meanwhile, there is a lead that is fixed to the bonding region of the surface of a semiconductor element via a bonding material and that has a gravity-center adjustment portion provided in the end portion of the lead located over the semiconductor element. Due to the effect of preventing the weight of the lead from generating a rotation moment, the lead can be fixed to the surface of the semiconductor element in a statically self-supported and non-inclined state even when the lead is not fixed. As a result, the lead need not be fixed using a spacer or a weight in a bonding step, thereby inducing the effect of improving the productivity and yield of a semiconductor device (see, e.g., PTL 3).